Remember... Dreams Come True
Remember... Dreams Come True was a fireworks display commemorating the 50th anniversary of Disneyland. Described as an "E ticket in the sky," the show features fireworks, lower level pyrotechnics, isopar flame effects, projections and lasers set to the soundtracks of some of Disneyland's most famous rides and shows. It was created as an homage to Disneyland, its lands and attractions, and its continuing legacy. The show was produced by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment, under direction of VP Parades and Spectaculars Steve Davison and renowned fireworks designer Eric Tucker. The show was offered seasonally since 2009, showing Remember... Dreams Come True from winter to spring, Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations during the summer time, Disney's Celebrate America: A 4th of July Concert in the Sky during the first week of July, Halloween Screams during Fall, and Believe... In Holiday Magic during December. The final performance of Remember... Dreams Come True was on November 2, 2014 but returned on February 3, 2017 with projections and searchlights developed for Disneyland Forever. Show summary Opening *'Introduction' - The introduction is provided by 50th Anniversary Ambassador and Disney Legend, Julie Andrews. Andrews tells the audience about the magic of Disneyland and the beauty of dreams and how important they really are. The "Wishes" fanfare and theme plays here, introducing the main musical theme of the entire show. *'When You Wish Upon a Star' - Andrews talks more about the magic of Disneyland. Cinderella (Jennifer Hale), Snow White (Carolyn Gardner), Ariel (Jodi Benson), Peter Pan (Blayne Weaver), Pinocchio (Michael Welch), and Aladdin (Scott Weinger) all share their dreams and fondest wishes. At each character's introduction, a brief melody from the film they were in plays. In order, these songs are: "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes", "I'm Wishing", "Part of Your World", "The Second Star to the Right", "I've Got No Strings", and "A Whole New World". *'Tinker Bell's Flight' - Andrews invites the audience to share Walt Disney's dream come true, Disneyland, and honor its magical spirit. Tinker Bell flies out over Sleeping Beauty Castle as Walt Disney's original opening day dedication speech for Disneyland (and the "Wishes" theme) plays. Main Street The original announcement from the Disneyland Railroad is heard, as is the whistle and bell of DLRR #1, C.K. Holliday. Then music from Main Street, U.S.A. such as Maple Leaf Rag and Main Street Electrical Parade is heard as Old Glory is projected onto Sleeping Beauty Castle. Music *Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin *"Baroque Hoedown" written by Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley *"Main Street Electrical Parade" arranged by Don Dorsey and Jack Wagner (electric version), and Gregory Smith (orchestral segment). Voices *Jack Wagner as the synthesized parade voice and the railroad announcer Adventureland Music from Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room and the Indiana Jones Adventure are played. During the Indiana Jones segment, the eye of Mara is projected onto the Matterhorn. Also, six jets of fire shoot from the sides of the castle during the segment. Music *"The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" by The Sherman Brothers *"Raider's March" by John Williams. Voices *Wally Boag as José *Fulton Burley as Michael *Ernie Newton as Pierre *Thurl Ravenscroft as Fritz *John Rhys-Davies as Sallah. New Orleans Square Plays music from The Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean. During the Pirates of the Caribbean segment, a skull is projected onto the Matterhorn as flare fireworks are launched from the mountain's peak. According to some visitors, there is a "cannon fight" of sorts between Fantasyland and Adventureland. Music *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" written by Buddy Baker (music) and Xavier Atencio *"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" written by George Bruns (music) and Xavier Atencio Voices *Paul Frees as the Ghost Host, the "dead men" pirate, and the Pirate Ship Captain *Eleanor Audley as Madame Leota *Leota Toombs as Little Leota Frontierland Plays music from Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Rivers of America. Songs *"Oh Shenandoah" *"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" (Until 2009) music by George Bruns and lyrics by Tom W. Blackburn Voices *Dallas McKennon as the Prospector Note: The Big Thunder Mountain Railroad portion of the show was removed in 2009 and moved right into the music for Critter Country, Fantasyland, and Toontown. Critter Country, Fantasyland, Toontown Music and sounds from various rides in Critter Country, Fantasyland, and Mickey's Toontown are heard. Attractions featured include (in order) Splash Mountain, Peter Pan's Flight, Alice in Wonderland, Casey Jr. Circus Train, Mad Tea Party, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, Country Bear Jamboree, America Sings and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Music *Ev'rybody Has a Laughing Place *The Unbirthday Song by Oliver Wallace *"Second Hungarian Rhapsody" by Liszt *"Infernal Galop" from Orpheus in the Underworld, by Jacques Offenbach Voices *Edward Conor and John Kelfreese as the Splash Mountain vultures *Dallas McKennon as the manical laughter Voice over sound effects *Ed Wynn as the Mad Hatter *Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan *Margaret Wright as Casey Junior *Jerry Colonna as the March Hare *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab *Mike West as Max the Buck *Thurl Ravenscroft as Buff the Buffalo, *Jim Cummings as Tigger, *Jack Wagner's announcement from the Matterhorn Bobsleds: "Remain seated please. Permanecer sentados por favor!" Tomorrowland Plays sound effects, narration, and music from Space Mountain, Submarine Voyage, Adventure Thru Inner Space and Star Tours. Music *"Star Wars: Main Theme" by John Williams Voices *Paul Frees as the Scientist *Brian Cummings as the Star Tours announcer *Paul Reubens as RX-24 (Rex) *Steve Gawley as Red Leader Conclusion The conclusion is also provided by Julie Andrews. She tells the audience that Disneyland has grown to become the "Happiest Place on Earth". The song "wishes" plays and Tinker Bell comes back for a return flight. The show ends in a cavalcade of fireworks then Julie Andrews says "Remember...Dreams Come True!". After the show the song "Remember When" performed by LeAnn Rimes is played throughout the park. This song was the official song of the Happiest Homecoming on Earth, celebrating the 50th anniversary of Disneyland and Disney Parks worldwide. Show facts * Grand opening: May 1, 2005 The 1,000th performance was on April 15, 2012 * Closing: November 2, 2014 * Show length: 17:11 16:19 after the removal of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Segment * Show cost: $33,000 per showing * The music used during the opening and finale of Remember... Dreams Come True originated from Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams at the Magic Kingdom park in Orlando, FL. However, the narration is performed by Julie Andrews instead of Jiminy Cricket. * At the conclusion of the display, "Remember When," written by Richard Marx and performed by LeAnn Rimes is played throughout the park. Later during the second season of running the fireworks show, a second song, Wishes!, performed by Peabo Bryson and Kimberley Locke (which was from the album Disney Wishes!, an album who proceeds went to the Make-A-Wish Foundation) was added to play after Remember When. After both songs, the lands' normal area loop music returns. * For the 2005 holiday season, "Remember When" was replaced with the "White Christmas" segment of Believe... In Holiday Magic, complete with magical snowfall. This version of the "White Christmas" segment contained a short introduction by Julie Andrews. * In acknowledgment that Disneyland is now more than 50 years old, current showings feature the following changes to the Julie Andrews narration: ** "Fifty years ago" has been replaced with "In 1955" ** "Fifty years later" has been dubbed over with the word "Today" * The show closed November 2, 2014 for the integration of the new launch system that will be installed which this show later returned with this technology on February 3, 2017. A special engagement of longtime fireworks spectacular Fantasy in the Sky played in the interim until Disneyland Forever's debut on May 21, 2015. * Coinciding with the limited return of the Main Street Electrical Parade for the Spring 2017 season, the show began a return engagement on February 3, 2017, featuring the searchlights and projection technology developed for Disneyland Forever. Occasionally shows are canceled due to high winds at high elevations. The shows could be canceled at the beginning or, very rarely, during the show. Soundtrack The entire soundtrack to the show can be found on A Musical History of Disneyland and on The Official Album of the Disneyland Resort. The soundtrack reappeared on the Official Album for the Year of a Million Dreams with new narration to coincide with the end of the 50th Anniversary. The score was arranged by Greg Smith. This fireworks show was also used during the 2006 and 2007 Grad Nite programs - the show itself remained almost unchanged except for the soundtrack being replaced with one consisting primarily of contemporary music (different each year) and projection to match it. The show is renamed to Grad Nite Explosion for these events and runs for approximately 10 minutes at 1:00am and 3:00am. Video screens along with additional lighting effects are also added on either side of the hub (already in place as part of Club KIIS). See also *List of past Disneyland attractions References External links * "Remember...Dreams Come True" Video and Pictures from LaughingPlace.com * Disneyland Park - Remember... Dreams Come True